


OPPOSITES

by exo_ohsehuniee94



Series: OPPOSITES [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo_ohsehuniee94/pseuds/exo_ohsehuniee94
Summary: She was someone who saved people and found love and excitement in that.He was someone who killed people and found love and excitement in that.They both were opposite from each other but yet they were attracted to each other, is that how it worked when everyone said, "opposites attract"?Love for me were my friends and my job. The happiness I saw in eyes of my patients relatives or their loved ones when we had successful surgery. Being a surgeon at a young age was hard but I loved it.For Baekhyun it was danger which excited him or described his job. Being in the most powerful mafia gang and being it's leader was no joke but he did it perfectly. Everyone was scared of him, which he loved seeing in someone's eyes when he met them.Love for him was, his fellow gang members, they were his family, his only love.





	OPPOSITES

I sigh for the 10th time since I came into this annoying room. It’s been an hour since my senior is shouting on me for a mistake which my stupid intern committed, my senior aka someone who hates me more than anyone in this whole freaking hospital. Simply saying, he hates me since my intern days, I never made any mistake in my work and he always was hoping for me to make me to make a mistake. He hates me for my guts and my attitude.

“Are you listening me your highness?!” He screams in his high pitched voice making me cringe.

I look at him with no enthusiasm and remove my bangs which were troubling my eyes to side, “Yes Surgeon Heo, I am clearly listening to you shouting on us for an hour on a small thing,” I hear a relief sigh from the girl standing beside me, I look at her and she holds that sigh and looks down.

“Forgetting to take rounds is not a small fault Surgeon Choi, you know the rules well or you forgot them?” He shouts again.

“I didn’t forget them, and nothing will change if you keep shouting. I will make sure next time that this never happens again and now I think you should go and do your rounds as it is the biggest mistake in this hospital to miss a round,” I say while playing with the pen in my hand. Surgeon Jongin, my old friend beside me struggles to hide his smirk when he sees Surgeon Heo gaping at me.

Surgeon Heo gives me one last look and then roughly grabs the file from his intern and rushes out of his office, but he doesn’t forget to bump into my shoulder before leaving the room. When he leaves I look at my intern who was still looking down on the floor.

“Why did you forget your round intern Shim?” I ask her in a cold voice.

“I f-forgot because I-I l-lost my p-phone which h-has my time t-table a-about my r-rounds, please f-forgive me,” She stutters.

"Forgive you for forgetting the round or forgive you for the excuse you made up for forgetting your round? But I guess your boyfriend was the desperate one? Did he make you forget the round? Was he that good in your car? Next time make sure where you park your car, it shouldn't be near mine." I hear a sob from her.

“You are in relationship with her after knowing that interns are not allowed to date each other?” Kyungsoo or Surgeon Do asks his intern with a glare enough to make that boy shiver.

Both of the interns look at each other and then again towards the floor. I and Kyungsoo loose our patience.

I leave the room first and the rest follow me out. I get inside the elevator which came to our floor; all the three interns let Jongin and Kyungsoo to enter first. Then Jongin’s intern enters.

“We are going to the supply room number five, use the stairs and come there,” Kyungsoo growls at them. Both of the interns run towards the stair case.

“Isn’t making them climb to 11th floor too much?” Jongin asks Kyungsoo.

“They deserve more Jongin, both of them broke the rule and my intern forgot her round, do you know that what could have happened if any patient needed to be checked and the nurses were waiting for that stupid to arrive?” I reply to Jongin instead of Kyungsoo.

“And anyways, this is not their punishment,” Kyungsoo says in a threatening tone making Jongin’s intern whimper with fear.

A part of me felt bad for the intern, he didn’t do anything but still had to see this side of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo among us was the stricter one, he punished his interns a lot, I was the rude speaker one, I spoke harshly with my interns. If Kyungsoo’s punishment made the interns scared, my words made them cry. While among us two devil, Jongin was an angel for the interns, he wasn’t as hard as us but still strict. Jongin is a Paediatric Surgeon, Kyungsoo a Neuro surgeon and I am a cardiothoracic surgeon. All three of us worked our ass off to come till here, we did this without getting in any trouble but here we were, almost in trouble because of some dumbass people.

We wait in the cold storage room for those two dumb heads to arrive and they do after 20 minutes. Kyungsoo scoffs when both of them sit on the ground, both of them look up at us and stand up bowing in apology.

"We are finished!" Jongin shouts as he comes back to us with two cartons and behind him his intern with two more. They place the cartons in front of me.

"Three of us are leaving for an hour, we want you to complete your punishment till we come back," I walk forward and kick all the four cartons one by one and ocean of twenty thousand pairs of surgery gloves floods the room.

"I want you to pile all these gloves neatly inside the carton again with the right side of hand, it's an easy task, complete it and then go take your last round of the day," I say in a calm voice, making it seem like a simple work.

I hear a relieved sigh from both of them.

"Oh and don't leave until we come back," I add before leaving with the other three.

"Remember, you asked me about who is called the rude bitch in this hospital that everyone is afraid of?" Jongin asks his intern while laughing, "it's her" he points at me and I give him a death glare.

Rude bitch, that is what I am called by everyone. Everyone fears to be my intern but they have to face their fear, because they want to be with the best. We reach the entrance of the hospital where a tired Sehun was waiting for us. Jongin’s intern bows at us and leaves us alone. Without a word we get out of the hospital and get in Sehun’s expensive Mercedes which was already parked outside.

“Your highness, I have already kept your purse in the back seat,” Sehun says to me while acting out the voice of Surgeon Heo.

“Stop calling me that!” I shout at him in annoyance.

“So you already know what she did?” Jongin asked in excitment to irritate me more with Sehun.

“The whole hospital knows that Surgeon Heo was shouting at her and she just shut him up with an answer after one hour. Oh! also the punishment she gave to her intern. I didn’t know you were this kinky,” Sehun says with a smirk and I smack him on his arm.

“Can we leave already?” Kyungsoo finally mutters sleepily.

“Yes, I really have no strength for being late to that hell house and listen scolding,” I sigh.

“Wow the rude bitch is scared of her parents!” Sehun says while dodging my hand, to save himself from another smack. He starts the car and all of us become quiet again.

I knew I should have declined the offer that my parents gave me when they asked me to come and eat dinner with them because they missed me. I stopped seeing my parents from my intern years and it’s been 6 years. I didn’t want to go but they said that they have fixed my older sister’s wedding and I should meet her for the last time before she lives with her husband. I begged Sehun, Jongin and Kyungsoo to come with me because I know even breathing in the same house with my parents is suffocating for me.

“Rude bitch to earth, we arrived at your sweet home. Let’s go I am hungry,” Sehun shakes me. I give him a glare and he simply laughs and gets out of the car.

“How much time has passed since you visited your damn rich parents?” Jongin asked in awe when he saw my house, which could be also called as a smaller version of mansion.

“Six years,” I reply while walking on the same path I swore never to visit again.

“What do your parents work as?” Kyungsoo asks me while the other two look at me with same question written on their face.

“I don’t know, whenever I asked them, they said they work as exporters for someone big and they can’t tell me because I am still too young. This topic was one of the reasons I left this house,” I say while looking at the familiar body guard who was always the only one who actually treated me like a human but not as a toy or a thing in this house.

“Miss Kang! I am delighted to see you after six years! You have grown so well,” Daehyun says with a big smile which would be so weird to see on a big bodyguard like him.

“Thank you Dae! I missed you a lot,” I reply to him with a big smile.

“These might be your friends,” He looks at the three boys behind me. he nods curtly at them and continues, “ Let’s go inside Miss Kang, your parents and your sister along with her soon to be husband is waiting inside the house,” He gestures me and my friends to walk first. I walk towards the door and open it while taking a deep breath. I walk inside the house and see how it is still the same, just the way I left it. Even though my parents and my sister didn’t give me the love and time, this house kept me busy. I decorated and designed every part of my home.

“You finally decided to show up?” A voice so cold and strange to me makes me wonder of how voice of my own sister is still stranger to me.

“I was forced to come here,” I tell her while walking past her into the dining room. The other three quietly follow me again and this time to get away from the awkwardness surrounding them with my sister.

“You know you should call me unnie and bow in front of me. Where are your manners? Forgot while trying to become a stupid Surgeon?” She spats in anger beside me.

“You know you can quietly enjoy your wedding without calling me. Where is your brain? Sold it to buy something?” I reply with laziness.

“This the last time I am reminding you to behave with me, next time it won’t be a sweet reminder,” She threatens me.

“And this the last time I am reminding both of you to stop fighting!” My or rather my sister’s mom shouts on us when we enter the dining room.

“Choi Mina! You finally decide to visit your old parents but then you already start fighting with your sister? Stop fighting with her for no reasons. You know how much she missed you?” She shouts on me. I don’t even bother to tell her who started the fight. I was always the culprit for my step mother.

“Ladies let’s not fight today. Mina I missed you my daughter,” I look at my dad who smiles at me in a loving manner.

“Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun make yourself comfortable and sit. I am very hungry, Dae please take a seat too,” I say while sitting on the chairs, totally ignoring my dad. I could sense the tension growing slowly.

“How have you been? Was it hard being a Surgeon?” My dad asks me again.

“Did the cook know that I was coming? He made all my favorite dishes!” I ask Dae, who silently nods in response.

“Why aren’t you guys eating?” I ask my friends, “Eat fast, then we can go back to the hospital.”

“The food still tastes the same!” I exclaim in happiness when I take the first bite.

“Miss little doctor, your father asked you some question and it’s rude of you to not reply him,” A husky voice from across the room calls me. I look up and search for the person to whom the voice belongs. My eyes finally stop at a man, he looked so powerful, his aura was so dark yet there was sparkle around him. He was wearing a simple black blazer with nothing inside, only two buttons at the bottom were done, others were left open to let anyone's eye fall on his broad chest, totally seeming inviting. He was holding a glass with alcohol in it, I frown, my parents don't drink anything except for wine, and any other drink is almost banned in my house, I look up at him in eyes and see him staring intently at me. It was too hard to hold my gaze into his eyes for long. I turn around and look away from him while clearing my throat.

“And who are you to say that?” I say fearlessly, though I could hear the tremble in my voice.

“Someone with whom a little doctor like you doesn’t want to mess up,” He replies back with a hint of pride in his voice.

“I am a surgeon and it’s my choice to ignore this man,” I scoff.

“Talk with him properly Mina, he is my future fiancé,” My sister snarls at me.

“That’s why he lacks manners,” I look at my friends, “Let’s go, my appetite died,” I say while getting up.

I turn around when but then I am suddenly pulled back again by the same man, now that I was close to him I could smell cigarette and cologne. I lift my head up and look into his eyes. He was looking at me with confusion written on his face.

"I can't put my finger on whether I lack manners or you?" He smirks, his breath hitting my face; I could now clearly smell whiskey. I take a step back hating the smell of cigarette and whiskey.

"Dare to touch me again," I spat and yank my hand out of his hold. I pull Kyungsoo's hand who grabs Jongin's hand in fear and Sehun just follows while chewing rice in his mouth.

All four of us reach near Sehun’s car. I stand outside the passenger seat while all three of them wait for mw to enter.

“Guys, I will walk back to the hospital. You guys go ahead,” I sigh. Sehun starts the car while the other two wave at me. I smile at them, too tired to wave back. I start walking in a different direction which leads to a shortcut for the hospital. I look around and see the road was clear, the streetlight were not on till now, only moonlight was illuminating the road. Cold wind was making the leaves play a calm music. I smile taking in the peaceful atmosphere. The smell of soil was so soothing and fresh; being in hospital for more than sixteen hours makes me so used to smell of spirit and blood. A different smell is so refreshing to me now.

My happiness lasts for just five minutes before it starts raining heavily, I run towards the nearest shelter. I see a bus stop and run towards it. I sit on the bench and try to wipe the water droplets falling on my cheeks and my entire face from my wet hair. My phone buzzes in my palazzo’s pocket. I receive the call.

“Choi sunbaenim, there is an emergency case; everyone is waiting for you to come!” My intern shouts through phone.

“Tell the surgeon Heo to take him to the operation theatre and keep his blood pressure in check, I want the whole detail about the patient before I come there, give the details to him too,” I explain her while looking around to see any cabs or bus. I see few drunken old men.

I take a deep breath and go to them. “Excuse me sir, can you tell me if there are any buses which will come?” I ask politely.

One of the men stand and comes near me, I take a step back. “The last bus went an hour ago,” he slurs the words. I could smell soju, he himself was stinking. I felt sick from the smell.

“Any cabs which will come here?” I ask again taking another step back seeing all the men standing up and coming towards me.

“No baby, but we can drop you wherever you want to go,” other one says.

All of them stare at my wet state; I keep walking backwards, trying not to still take out my pepper spray.

I put my hands inside my purse to take my pepper spray out that’s when I hear a car arriving. I look at the road and see a black range rover. The window of backseat slowly rolls down. Smoke emits out slowly as the window keeps going down. Wind erases the smoke and I see same dark, hypnotizing eyes. I see a smirk appearing on his face. The men beside me fall on the ground on their knees and start begging. Their voice go mute, I was just staring in those eyes. His voice snaps me back to reality.

“Come inside doll,” he speaks while smoke coming out of his mouth.

“Not until you stop smoking inside the car,” I reply with a squeak, I clear my throat.

He smirks oh so darkly throwing the cigarette on the ground, the fire being gone because of the pouring rain. I run towards the car with my hand on top of my head in a feeble attempt to save myself from getting wet. I open the door and sit inside the car. A big guy sitting in the driver turns around and looks at me.

“Take me to Myungsei Hospital please,” I say to the big guy.

He looks towards the man sitting beside me, the man nods curtly and the big guy starts driving.

“Please drive fa-”

“It’s not a cab doll,” The man sitting beside me says with a dark voice.

“I know that,” I reply back hurriedly, “A patient is there in operation theatre, I need to be there as fast as possible,” I say with pleading eyes.

“Drive fast for our little surgeon Minho,” the man orders the big guy.

Suddenly he speeds up, sending me crashing with the seat behind me. I look in surprise when he breaks the traffic signal. The journey was quite, the whole car smelled like smoke and I hated every minute in the car. We reach my hospital. I fish out the piece of paper from my purse along with a pen. I scribble my number in it.

“Whatever fine is there for breaking the traffic signals, I will pay them. Give my number to the police,” I say handing the paper to the man. He laughs darkly looking like I said something funny.

“Um…. Thank you for dropping me here,” I jump out of the car not noticing him licking his lips seductively while staring at my ass.

I run inside the hospital, I take stairs and reach the fourth floor where the operation theatre is there. I see my intern waiting for me.

“What is the status of the patient?” I ask while going inside the washroom to change.

“He is has lost a lot of amount of blood, his heart beat is very low. Surgeon Heo is expecting his chance of survival,” I quickly change into scrubs and wear surgical gown, along with mask and gloves.

I get out of the washroom and enter the operating theatre.

**********

“I swear surgeon Heo was going to kill you,” Surgeon Jinyoung says while taking off the blood covered gloves.

“He is always killing me in his mind,” I laugh looking at Surgeon Heo angrily throwing his gown in the dustbin away from us.

“But he was also really at fault, how can start stitching in the wrong direction?” I say while walking away from the operating room.

“He might be tired,” Jinyoung says running to my side, “He hasn’t taken a break since three days,” He says sadly pouting.

“He should rest, he can’t do operation in this state,” I reply, worrying about his health.

“Let’s forget about it, my roommate is not coming today, let’s go and sleep, our shift ends in,” He looks at his watch, “three, two, on-”

“Surgoen Heo is looking for you both, there is patient in his sixties, shot with a gun,” a nurse informs us interrupting Jinyoung’s countdown.

I hear a cry from Jinyoung and I smile at his cuteness.

“Come on let’s go!” I say dragging him towards the lift.

We reach to Surgeon Heo’s office with me dragging Jinyoung, hearing him beg god for a break. I open the door and see all the surgeons standing there. I find Sehun, Jongin and Kyungsoo looking scared.

“As I was saying this operation is important to us, if this patient is dead then the whole hospital closes and all of the surgeons are dead,” Surgeon Heo speaks with shaky voice. I have never seen him so scared. He looks at all of us.

“Whoever is willingly ready to do this operation can join me, or we can say no,” No one says anything, I myself was too scared to even speak a word with how much terrified everyone was.

He looks at me and nods at me; I follow him outside the room. We walk till we reach the VIP waiting lounge. I look up and see same eyes that made me fall into a deep hole of darkness a few hours ago.

“S-sorry s-sir b-but w-we ca-can’t con-conduct th-this op-operation” Surgeon Heo bows and stammers every word. I stand there, staring at those dark eyes raging with anger. I could see fire around him. He then suddenly takes a black object. I shout and push Surgeon Heo.

“What are you doing?!” I shout at him.

“If he cannot operate then, he doesn’t deserve to live,” The man growls at me.

“We will operate him! But put your gun down!” I shout while coming in front of him, he looks at me with anger raging in him. But he still listens to me.

I turn around and drag Surgeon Heo hurriedly out of the room. I drag him until we reach in front operating theatre.

“What did you do?!” Surgeon Heo shouts at me.

“Saved your life I think!” I shout back frustrated. My head was paining, the whole time I dragged Surgeon Heo here the only thing going in my mind was why did the guy had gun with him? Why was everyone terrified to operate his relative? Why a guy who has a gun was was marrying my sister? Did anyone in my family know about this?

“We can’t operate Byun Baekhyun’s father, there are so less chances of him to stay alive!” He says while almost crying from fear.

“How can that man even kill us? Don’t worry, I will take all responsibility of this operation noth-”

“Nothing should happen to my father,” I hear the same voice, but this time I could sense coldness along with anger in it.

“Don’t worry he will be safe,” I reply to him with coldness.

“Doll, you should be worried doing this operation,” he says almost smirking wickedly.

I turn around and start wearing surgical gown. Surgeon Heo sighs loudly and starts following me into the operating room.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Surgeon Heo says with a weak voice, “Don’t expect any mercy from Byun Baekhyun, the mafia leader of the biggest gang.”

My eyes widen at the mention of mafia. My sister was going to marry a mafia leader?

I look outside the operating theatre, and before the door closes, my eyes locks with him, and those eyes representing power, anger and worry. He holds my gaze and like every time I can’t look away but the fact that he is in mafia, a murderer, a murderer who was soon to marry my sister makes only one emotion come to me, disgust which he saw clearly before the door closed and operation started.

**********


End file.
